Like the Back of My Hands
by Amber Treelights
Summary: After waiting so long to get the attention of the boy she thought her life revolved around, Hinata never knew she'd find love in someone completely different. She never knew she'd come to know him like the back of her hands. LeeHina. One-shot.


**"Like the Back of My Hands"**

* * *

It was cold.

That was how Konoha was, though – warm, sunny, and filled with green in the summer; cold, cloudy, and laced with snow in the winter. But luckily for the village, and for its namesake, the snowy times didn't last nearly as long as the green times, the times with the leaves that made it a place few could forget.

Such cold and snowy months were usually good for keeping _anyone _indoors; anyone except training shinobi, of course. More specifically, anyone except Rock Lee. And this was exactly the reason the young Hyuuga girl was on her way to the training grounds, braving the snowy weather to find him there.

_If you don't believe me,  
If you don't like my plans,  
You mustn't tell me,  
How I know your face like the back of my hands_

Hinata had been walking a while now, as the grounds were a good ways from the main village. One might say she was a bit crazy for suspecting this was the place Lee was, going all the way out here on that one suspicion. But she knew the green beast rather well now, and she knew his habits like the back of her hands – the two of them had been training together for a while now, after all. A little snow was never enough to stop such a shinobi.

She couldn't help but smile at the thought, despite how cold she was.

The memory of the first time he'd come to her, practically begging for training help, was still as fresh as the wind blowing against her face. She'd been quite surprised at first, someone such as him asking someone such as her for assistance; but once he'd fully explained himself, it'd made perfect sense coming to her. Who better to ask for tips fighting Neji Hyuuga than the Hyuuga cousin who trained with him almost every day of her life?

_We walk the city,  
I talk till you understand  
So won't you tell me,  
How I know this place like the back of my hands_

So she'd agreed. Lee was such a sweetheart to begin with – even if she hadn't wanted to help him, she doubted she could've turned him down. And before they'd even known it, time had passed, training sessions had become normal, and time together had become something both of them looked forward to. They'd helped one another. Not only she with him, but he with her. Hinata was no longer the girl she used to be, not completely anyway.

And it wasn't long before everyone noticed it. The way she smiled more, the way she stuttered less, the way she'd stopped relying on the others around her to feel happy… the way she no longer dedicated her life to the chance when a certain blonde kid would notice her, but instead, to the person she wanted to be, the person who would do her best to be strong and show the love she held to everyone important to her, not just one.

She'd realized how silly she'd been to think her life revolved around one person, when so many others needed her so much more than he did. She'd realized her desire to be a kunoichi. A real kunoichi. Not just a shy little girl in a love that was helping no one, not even herself.

And it was all thanks to him.

_And I know you're near me,  
I know you understand  
Say that you're with me,  
Say you know my face like the back of your hands_

It wasn't long before she'd made it to the training grounds. She smiled when she saw him there, just as she knew he'd be. The two of them had come here so many times in the past year, trained together so many times, she rarely even had to ask anyone where to find him. She hesitated for a moment, almost not wanting to make herself known, wanting to watch him instead. But she knew he'd been out since morning, and without someone to call it quits for him, he'd probably freeze out there.

"Lee."

The one syllable was enough to stop him, and turn him around to face her. And pausing for only a second, he smiled, giving a salute before running to meet her. The two of them exchanged an embrace for a moment, glad to have some warmth in the cold they'd gotten themselves into; Hinata stifled a shy giggle as the boy gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Finally, he answered her. "What are you doing out here in this weather?"

But the silly look he received from her reminded him that she had much more of a right to be asking such questions. Immediately, he gave another smile; she was right to come get him, after all. Today was not a perfect day to be training, and he could almost hear her sweet voice warning him about the chances of getting a cold.

"Lee, you know why…"

"Alright, alright," he corrected the words. "I was almost done anyway…let's get home."

_My arms get cold  
In February air  
Please don't lose hold  
Of me out there_

Before she could object, he'd lifted her up onto his back, worried more about her being cold than himself, as always. And sighing silently, Hinata wrapped her cold arms around his neck as they began the walk home. She couldn't help but smile. Before it'd happened, she never would've guessed she'd find the one she was truly looking for in him; but she couldn't be happier that she had.

_And I know this place like the back of my hands._

_

* * *

_**Song: "February Air" by LIGHTS.**

**First song-fic I've done in a while. Lol.  
But I've wanted to do something with LeeHina and this song for a while, so I hope you enjoyed it.****  
Thanks for reading.(: Reviews & favs are appreciated.**_  
_


End file.
